deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Negozio di Magia
Negozio di Magia (Italian for "shop of magic") is a store run by Liborio Barbadoro located in Čistá Čtvrť, a district of Prague. Overview The store contains an assortment of items relating to magic performance, including books and props. Many copies of Magie pro Začátečníky (Czech for "magic for beginners") can be found in the store. The store also displays posters of Liborio's Exploration of the Mind, a magic show that was originally performed by Liborio together with Richard Smallhorn. Liborio can be found at the store during the first and second visits to Prague. Voltar 3000 Voltar 3000 is a fortune teller machine featured in the store. Paying 250 will permit the player to receive a message from Voltar. Upon paying the credits, there is a small chance that Voltar will vend a credit chip with a few hundred credits, or Voltar's Card, which turns out to be a black jack of hearts. Voltar's quotes Voltar has a total of 32 quotes.As listed in the game file "Game.layer.0.all.archive." The complete list of quotes is as follows: * The collective mind is broken. Nothing prepared us. * You should speak with your father. * Stop thinking and start feeling, your heart knows the truth. * Change is difficult, but rewarding. * People are less scared of dying than of losing independence. * What you seek is hidden in plain sight. * The man who buries himself in his work, soon finds he cannot breathe. * The past is catching up to you. * Your love awaits, somewhere. * A mute man is never who he says he is. * You will face grave danger. * You are not alone. Or are you? * The future is still unwritten. * Peace cannot always be achieved by peaceful means. * The black Jack of hearts is wild. But you knew that already. * Do you know what truly happened? * Someone you lost is watching over you. * The diligent man reaches his goals. * You bring destruction where ever you travel. * Trust very few. * I cannot be certain. * Spring is never far behind winter, no matter how long the latter may seem. * Some version of you is perfect. You are not her. * Watch out behind you. * She is thinking of you right now. * Never answer a question that no one asked. * Your future is unclear. * Try being more spontaneous, people find you predictable. * Wise sayings are as useful as autumn leaves. * Never enter an affair with the android wife of a richer man. * You know that the truth is a lie. Let it go and be free. * The shadows of danger loom toward you. Notable Items * 1 vial of Neuropozyne is located in the basement. * Voltar's Card. This card, which is a black jack of hearts, is added to the inventory as a story item. This item has no known in-game use. A black jack of hearts is not a card in the standard deck, since hearts is a red suit rather than a black suit. Trivia *Voltar 3000 is based on Zoltar, a fortune telling machine in Big, a 1988 American fantasy comedy film. Gallery negozio di magia interior.jpg|Store interior, showing Liborio at the counter negozio di magia interior 2.jpg|Store interior References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations